"Aergia" Sophia Jeong
Sophia Jeong is an Overmind of Sloth created by Freya/Pothos on February 15th, 2013. Aergia is the current Kakai of Sloth. For nearly three years, this particular Overmind had the body of a young child , but after dying was reborn into her current physical form, the body of a young woman. Personality Sophia, being a little, sloth Overmind, has the nature of a cat, being usually very sleepy, the girl desiring to take long, frequent naps. But, just like a cat and, in her case, a kitten, there are times she can grow very excitable, playful and quite curious, which are most fitting for her small, childish form (which has not changed since she has been reborn.) Since she is incredibly lazy, Aergia has developed decent manipulation skills, being very good at persuading others to do things for her, often through the batting of her eyes and giving them a sweet expression and smile. While she is a sloth, the girl does not lack drive. She keeps a schedule with her Reaver, Ku, and over the last two years they have tracked humans down together and killed them. Aergia personally harbors no ill-will towards the mortals, but them being alive means her potential nap and play time is cut back quite a bit. Killing humans and Vampyres and achieving Daddy Satan’s goal means that she will be able to laze around and play all day without repercussions or worry. She will truly be able to do whatever she wants. Her drive is so that she can be completely lazy in the future. The Overmind also wants to please Ku, looking up to him like how a child looks up to their hero (and perhaps more now?), and she is his redemption, his second chance. Her Reaver is the only thing she loves more than lazing around and she frequently will ride on his back or cling to him as he walks around the city, tracking down humans. Normally the slothful girl is very happy and easygoing, but if awoken abruptly from a nap, Aergia will have a terrifying tantrum, destroying everything in sight while using her berserk and brutally killing whoever dared interrupt her sleep before passing out from exhaustion. The only person who can calm her down during these times is her Reaver, who has to pin her down and hold her tightly to his form, whispering comforting word and embracing the girl, which quickly settles the Overmind down. Aergia finds adults incredibly intriguing and is curious about them since in so many ways she was different from them since she had a child's body for most of her life. Most of all, adult relationships fascinate her, particularly romantic and sexual, for she cannot relate to them, her past childish body feeling no such hormonal pulls and attraction. They are peculiar to her, which automatically makes Sophia inquisitive about them. Being sadistic and torturing people takes far too much work, so Aergia uses as little effort as possible in killing people, slaying them as swiftly as she can. While the Kakai of Sloth, the female is not as evil as most, only desiring to nap, laze, and play, as well as spend time with her beloved Ku. Sophia is a deep thinker at times, enjoying sitting still and pondering over various things. She thoroughly enjoys having deep, intellectual conversations with others and fears practically nothing, even if she should be. The sinner also loves reading, particularly philosophy but really any adult literature, and some children’s, fascinates her although often falls asleep while doing so. Having an older body now, Aergia is slowly discovering new things about herself and seeing the world in a different light. Some things are quite different now, such as the way she feels at times, particularly around her Reaver, and she is trying to explore all of these differences the best that she possibly can, always having had a hunger for knowledge and pursuing it. While her personality has not changed too much, how her body works is not the same, and there are stirring emotions and sensations at times that she cannot explain, mostly around her beloved Ku. All she can do is slowly discover them and figure them out as time passes... History One cool, autumn evening a little sloth Overmind was born in a graveyard curled atop a flat tombstone, uncovered and bare in the chilled air. Her tiny body shivered and the little girl’s lids fluttered open. She woke up to find a man aiming a gun at his head, a peculiar first sight indeed and it raised her childish curiosity. Something told the baby Overmind, most likely the whispered thoughts sent from Daddy Satan, that this man was a Reaver and the one who was meant to serve her, to take care of her. Her big brother. Glancing down at the tombstone beneath her, she saw the name Sophia and decided to take it as her own, finding the name pleasant and pretty. She called out to him and convinced him not to kill himself, instead forming the Reaver-Overmind bond with the man, which she sealed with a soft kiss to his cheek. The girl embraced the man and called him her big brother, and he began to cry, which only made her hold him closer. While she was a youngling, a newborn, Sophia could sense this bond was a very big deal for him, even bigger than for her, who was accepting the first person she saw as her one and only family, besides her father, of course. Her trust entirely rested on this man and the girl sensed that she would be safe with him, that she had made the proper decision. Satan would not have had her born in a graveyard with a lone, unclaimed Reaver about to commit suicide without reason, right? The two had been fated to meet one another, to become siblings. Learning his name, Ku Jeong, she adopted his surname, officially, in her mind, becoming his little sister. The newly born Overmind was now Sophia Jeong, daughter of Satan, God of Hell, and little sister of Ku, her Reaver. After Ku removed his jacket and covered her, she asked him to take her home, to which he sought out a nice, roomy, and empty apartment in the center of the city, one that had luckily not been ransacked. Asking about his origins, she discovered he was from South Korea and the girl asked him to teach her his mother-tongue. Over the years, Sophia has learned Korean and now, if the two are alone, they will, at times, speak together in this shared language only they and perhaps a few others can understand. She desired to do it to feel closer to him, to strengthen their bond. Over the years, the two have tracked down humans and Vampyres, killing them together (although usually Ku does the work), and she has also spent a good deal of it napping and acting as most innocent and sweet children do when they were not on their kill schedule. A few times, the girl’s curiosity has brought her to watch adult interaction instead of immediately slaughtering them (if they are human or Vampyres, obviously the girl wouldn’t kill one of her own or Ku’s kind for Satan), finding adults most interesting and incredibly fascinating since she appears and acts so differently from them. Though, once they had discovered her race and that she was a minion of Satan or she grew bored of them, Sophia killed them. One day while taking nap, Satan appeared in a dream, speaking with her. Sophia awakened in the apartment, sat up, rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times. Looking over at her Reaver who was polishing his gun and cleaning it, the girl stated very matter-of-factly, “Kuuu… Daddykins Satan just told me he’s satisfied with our work and I’m now the Kakai of Sloth in my nap-time dream. Apparently my name is Aergia now.” He stared at her wide-eyed and murmured, “Aergia…” before the girl pursed her lips and replied, “Huh. Cool. Well, Ima sleep some more.” The little sloth, too sleepy to react excitedly over the big news, instead yawned and proceeded to zonk out again, her Reaver left in surprise at the news and kind of hanging about it but not at all shocked by her reaction, having lived with her for the last two years. The short while since then, the new Aergia had simply continued to do as she has always done, sleeping, playing, and sticking to her kill schedule with Ku, determined to crush humanity for her father so that she can achieve her own goal: to be able to do whatever the hell she wants and laze around like a cat practically 24/7 without any repercussions or without angering Satan. Only a couple of months away from being 3 years old, Sophia bounded off from her resting Reaver one day and she was exploring the city. Eventually finding herself atop of a building, the girl had been playing along the edge, teetering and walking on it, holding no fear whatsoever. A rather common phenomenon occurred: the sinner of Sloth grew tired. As she nearly always does, the Kakai fell asleep where she was, which, in hindsight, probably wasn't the best resting place in the world. Suffice to say, the girl rolled off the edge in her sleep and died. Blinking her blue eyes open, the Kakai found herself someplace dark and void. Finding it curious, she began looking around and suddenly a vaguely familiar presence appeared in front of her. The image of her creator, the one she specifically sees, was there and the girl was overcome with joy at seeing him, although confused simultaneously. The only reason she should have seen him like this is if she were back in Hell, which meant... Understanding what had happened, the two conversed and Satan, explaining his reasons, decided to give her a new form, an older body, as there were far too many disadvantages with having the body of a child in such a dangerous world. It was then that her soul was transferred from little girl to young woman, and Satan eventually brought her back to the world, Aergia leaving behind the body that she had known all of her existence. Upon awakening, as naked as the day she had first been born, the sinner of Sloth found herself within the Fort York historical museum. Glancing up, her big, blue eyes rested upon a large, encased weapon. Nothing ever happening without reason, the new Sophia smiled and thanked her father, stumbling up onto her feet and smashing the glass. Taking the war hammer, the girl dragged it behind her and exited the building, finding her way back to the place Aergia and her Reaver currently considered home (although wherever Ku resided was where Sophia would deem as her home), hoping she had not been gone too long so as not to worry him... Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Females Category:Active